X-Men (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616)
(New Charles Xavier School member), New Charles Xavier School student body; formerly (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body | TeamLeaders = Cyclops; formerly Shadowcat (tutor), Marvel Girl, Professor X | CurrentMembers = Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, Wolverine |FormerMembers = Marvel Girl, Shadowcat | Allies = Future X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man (Morales), Spider-Man (Octavius/"Parker"), Starjammers, X-Men (Earth-1610), Utopians | Enemies = Doctor Doom (Earth-1610), Mystique's Brotherhood, Future Brotherhood, Purifiers | Origin = The original X-Men brought from the past by Beast to solve the problem of his own era | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men #1 | Last = | HistoryText = The path of the X-Men of this universe seemingly followed the same of their Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them that the future was in a bad state, and that only these X-Men could help fix it. The team then accompanied this Beast to the "future," where Cyclops had killed Charles Xavier, Jean was dead (and the school named after her), and Beast was dying from yet another mutation. Beast planned the past Cyclops to meet his future counterpart and make him realize what he did become. The young Beast also managed to work alongside his future counterpart to help him survive his new mutation. Under the leadership of Kitty Pryde, the team decided to stay and resolve the problems of this time, before returning to their own, despite the protests of the young Angel. After being lied to, having his mind wiped by Jean, and not being allowed to make decisions of his own, Angel had enough, and joined the present day's Cyclops' X-Men. Sick and tired of being lied to and the way they had been treated after the events between Wolverine's group and the future versions of the X-Men and Brotherhood at Cape Citadel, Kitty decided to quit Logan's school and took herself and the younger X-Men to Cyclops' school instead. The team subsequently rescued X-23 from a group of Purifiers that were attempting to capture her after her escape from Murderworld , prompting the team to take Laura in as a new member after the Purifiers had been defeated . When Jean Grey was abducted by the Shi'ar for the crimes of her future self and narrowly rescued by the team-up of the X-Men, the Starjammers and the Guardians of the Galaxy- the same encounter seeing Jean manifest a new power combining her telepathy and telekinesis that she had never seen before- Cyclops decided to remain out in space to spend some time with his father, who he had just learned was alive. After defeating the time-displaced Brotherhood of the future, who were revealed to have been manipulated by Charles Xavier II, the team was transferred into another universe by accident due to a new mutant's erratic powers , culminating in a team-up with that world's Spider-Man and X-Men to save Beast from the local Doctor Doom before retrieving the mutant and returning to their world. After reuniting with Cyclops while investigating the Black Vortex alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy, Scott rejoined the X-Men's ranks when they returned to Earth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}